A New Life
by ReleaseThePanic
Summary: I was bored so I wrote this one. No flames
1. Chapter 1

A New Life

By Amy Benton

Chapter 1

Tirana went outside to go for a stroll in the woods near her home in Gardenia. It was a beautiful day for a walk there wasn't a cloud in the sky. She skipped along the path that leads into the forest.

_What a beautiful day_, she thought as she passed by green luscious trees that wave in the breeze.

Tirana kept walking until she spotted a young woman with long dark brown hair lying on the ground. Tirana ran over to where the lady was and tapped her gently on the shoulders.

"Hey, are you okay?" she asked, but the woman didn't respond.

_I better get help._

She rushed back to her house and burst into the grand kitchen. Her mother, Kyra, was busy setting the table for dinner.

"Mom," she gasped, "there's a woman lying in the middle of the path in the forest."

"Show me," her mother replied as she tied her red hair into a braid.

Tirana led her mother back to the place where the unconscious woman was. Kyra knelt next to the lady's side.

"She's alive," Kyra finally side after checking for a pulse, "We have to carry her back."

So Tirana and her mother lifted the dark haired woman and carried her into the house. They placed her on a bed in one of the spare rooms.

"Tirana, will you keep an eye on her while I prepare supper?"

"Okay. Should I get a cloth for her forehead?"

"Yes, that's a good idea."

Four days later…

The woman opened her eyes and glanced around the room. She lifted herself up and gasped as pain struck her head.

"Oh, what happened? Where am I?" she asked holding her head.

"Good, you're awake," a voice besides her said making her jump, "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you."

"Who are you?"

"Name's Tirana. What's your name?"

The woman went quiet trying to think of a name.

"My name is Natasha," she finally answered.

"Natasha. What a beautiful name," Tirana said as she let the name roll off her tongue.

"I'm hungry," Natasha said, "What time is it?"

"It's lunchtime," Kyra called from the kitchen, "I've made plenty."

"That's my mom, but you can call her Kyra," Tirana told Natasha who just stared at the food hungrily, "Go on, enjoy."

Far away from Gardenia in a city called Pale Moon, a white haired woman paced in front of another woman who has short black hair.

"Easy, Icy. She can't be too far," the black haired woman told the white haired lady.

"Stormy, Darcy's hurt somewhere and we have to find her before our enemy does," Icy explained to her sister.

"We'll find her," Stormy reassured Icy.

"I hope you're right?"

Natasha loved Gardenia right away and she made friends with almost everyone she met. She was a good story teller. Her stories usually consist of a lost kingdom and a missing princess. Tirana loved listening to the stories because Natasha voices each character and really knows how to bring a story to life.

Natasha was sitting on her bed, reading a book when Tirana came in.

"Hey, Natta," she said using Natasha's nickname, "What's that you're reading?"

"It's about a girl who finds out she's a princess of a magical dimension."

"What's the girl's name?"

"Bloom. She's the last princess of Sparks," Natasha explained using her story telling voice, "Long time ago, Sparks was destroyed by witches and Daphne, the keeper of the Dragon Fire, took her into a safe place called Gardenia…"

During the night Natasha had a strange dream…

"_Darcy, the fairies are attacking, we have to save our people," Icy commanded._

"_Sister, they have taken Glenville and are heading to Meadow Valley," Stormy replied as she watches the monitors._

"_I want all warriors to their battle stations," Darcy ordered, "I will lead this attack."_

"_Be careful, my dear sister," Icy called as Darcy ran into the battle._

_Darcy and the warriors silently crept up to the enemy. Darcy signaled her men to move slowly and then while holding a sword to her side she attacked…_

Natasha's eyes flew opened then slowly got herself out of bed and tiptoed into the kitchen to get a drink of water.

"Natta, what's wrong?" Kyra asked making Natasha jolted her water.

"Nothing, just a strange dream. That's all."

"Anything you want to tell me?" Kyra asked.

"No, not really."

"Sleep well," Kyra said then she left the kitchen.

"I'll try."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"It's been four weeks and she's nowhere to be found," Icy said to Stormy, "I'm worried."

"Dear sister, Darcy can take care of herself. At least we don't have to worry about the fairies."

"I think we should look for her elsewhere."

"Where do you think she is?"

"First, we'll check Gardenia," Icy replied as she strapped her sword to her waist.

Natasha went to church with Tirana and Kyra on a Sunday morning.

"So what did you think of the service?" Kyra asked as they drove back to the house.

"It was interesting," Natasha said, "I've never been to church before. I love it!"

"Good to hear. Do you have any questions?"

"Yes, who are they talking about when they say 'Him'?"

"Jesus, He's our Lord and Savior. He created all of us, He died on the cross for our sins and was raised three days later," Kyra replied telling Natasha everything about Jesus.

Once they got home, Kyra pulled a Bible out of the bookshelf in the living room.

"Here read this," she said handing the Bible to Natasha, "This will tell you everything about Jesus and God."

Natasha nodded her head in thanks then she took the Bible and started to read from the beginning.

While she was reading, the doorbell ranged loudly through the house. She heard Kyra get up and answered the door. Natasha listened quietly to the voices.

"Hello. I am Lady Icy of Pale Moon and this is my sister, Lady Stormy."

"Please, won't you come in?" Natasha heard Kyra asked the two strangers.

Next thing Natasha heard was the door closing as she assumed they are all inside. She silently walked over to Tirana.

"Should we go meet our visitors?" Tirana asked her aqua blue eyes questioning.

"Sure."

Natasha followed Tirana into the kitchen where she saw Kyra sitting down at the table with two women. One had long white hair pulled into a high ponytail and the other had short bluish-black hair.

"Natta, Tirana, I would like you to meet Lady Icy and Lady Stormy of Pale Moon," Kyra said introducing them to the women, "This is my daughter, Tirana and our friend who lives with us, Natasha."

"Please to meet you," both girls said together while bowing to Icy and Stormy.

"Our sister, Darcy, has been missing for a long time," Lady Icy began, "And we're wondering if you seen her? Here's a picture of her."

Lady Icy hold up a photo of a woman with long dark brown hair and golden streaks to match her golden eyes.

Tirana gasped, the woman in the photo looked just like Natasha. She glanced at Natta who went pale in the face.

"Natta, is that you?" Kyra asked pointing to the photo.

"No, my name is Natasha not Darcy."

Lady Icy placed an hand on Natasha's shoulder and gently turned her to face them. once Natasha looked at Icy and Stormy, they both gasped.

"Darcy," Icy said, "It's your sister Icy. Don't you remember me?"

"NO, I'M NOT DARCY!" Natasha screamed, "I AM NOT YOUR SISTER!"

Natasha ran out of the house crying. Lady Icy was going to follow her, but Tirana's hand stopped her.

"Let me talk to her," Tirana said, "She trusts me."

Icy nodded and Tirana tore after Natasha who was in the forest already.

Icy looked back at Kyra, who was still staring at the photo.

"Where did you find her?" Icy asked Kyra who finally looked up from the photo.

"My daughter found her lying down in the path unconscious, so we took her home and after four days she woke up and said her name was Natasha," Kyra replied, "She became part of this family."

"Natasha was one of her fake names to hide her identity," Icy said tears spilling down her cheeks; "I guess her memory is gone."

"Icy, how will Darcy get her memory back?" Stormy asked she was also crying.

"I don't know, Stormy. I just don't know."

Tirana found Natasha crying bitterly.

"Natta, what's wrong?" Tirana asked giving Natasha a huge hug.

"I'm not who you think I am."

"What do you mean?"

"My name is actually Darcy, the witch of darkness and Lady of Pale Moon," she finally said.

"Why did you lie to your sisters?"

"I don't want to leave you and Kyra. You guys are my family now."

"Natta…I mean…Darcy, we will always be your family," Tirana said, "No matter how far you are, we'll always think of you."

"NO, DON'T SAY THAT," Darcy cried, "I'M NOT LEAVING!"

"Darcy, you have two sisters who love you dearly. You should go back."

"You can't make me," Darcy hissed and she got up and left Tirana alone in the woods.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Darcy walked into the house and glared at Icy and Stormy.

"D, let's go home," Stormy said, but bit her lip when Darcy's eyes flashed angrily.

"My name is Natasha," Darcy growled, "I don't want to go with you."

"Come on, Stormy," Icy said to her sister, "Let's go home."

"But, what about Darcy?"

"Give her some time. She'll be back."

Icy walked over to Kyra and whispered in her ear.

"Take good care of her."

She went over to Darcy who narrowed her golden eyes at her.

"Come home when you're ready," Icy said to Darcy.

"I will not go back," she hissed again, "I'll not become the Lady of Pale Moon again. There are too many painful memories."

Then Lady Icy and Lady Stormy left without their sister.

"Darcy, why did you say that?" Tirana asked, "Why won't you go back?"

"Never mind," Darcy said, "I will be in my room reading the Bible."

"Darcy," Tirana started to say, but Darcy was already in her room with the door shut.

Darcy flew onto her bed and started to wail loudly. Her pillow became a puddle of tears. She glanced up and looks at the mirror. Her makeup was smudged as more tears travelled down her cheeks.

_Why did Icy look for me? I don't want to go back to my normal life._

She heard a knock on her door.

"Come in", she answered softly while wiping her tears away.

The door opened and Kyra walked into the room and sat next to Darcy who tried to smile, but tears came into her eyes again. Kyra pulled her into a hug, Darcy cried all over again while Kyra comfort her.

"Did they abuse you?" Kyra quietly asked.

"No," was Darcy's answer, "they loved me."

"Then why don't want to go back?"

"It's a long story, let me start from the beginning…"

So Darcy told Kyra about her past and how evil she and her sisters were. Her voice rose and fell like tides in the ocean as she used different feelings and described different events of the story.

After two hours, she finished her story. Kyra remained silent the whole time.

"Now do you understand why I don't want to go home?"

"Yes, I'm glad you told me."

"I don't wan to be evil again. So just call me Natasha."

"Oh, honey, just because you were evil when you had that name doesn't mean you have to change it," Kyra said, but Darcy frowned at her, "I will call you Natta."

"Thanks, Kyra," Darcy replied hugging her, "You're a good friend."

"You're welcome, Natta."

Tirana heard everything of what Natta told her mother. She was shocked about the part that Darcy is a witch of darkness and part of the Trix who wanted to take over the universe. She felt sorry Natta and wanted to make her feel better.

_"Please, Darcy. Don't hurt me," Stella cried begging to Darcy._

_"Pathetic pixie, I am not going to hurt you just steal your ring of Solaria."_

_"But this ring was passed down to me by my mother and it's really special."_

_Darcy grabbed the blond off the ground by her hair._

_"You'll give me the Scepter," her golden eyes flashed purple._

_Stella handed the ring over to Darcy who fused dark energy into it._

_"Now, I have the power to take over the universe."_

_Another girl appeared next to Darcy, it was Natasha. Darcy glared at her and laughed evilly._

_"Are you going to let me join you?"_

_"No way," Natta said shaking her head, "I will not be a witch again."_

_Darcy growled, "You have no choice..."_

"NO! Natasha cried out loudly, "You can't have me!"

"Natta, what's wrong?" Tirana asked, "Are you okay?"

"She's trying to take me," Natta cried shaking with fear.

"Who is?"

"Darcy."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Tirana gasped and Kyra went pale. Natasha looked like a frightened child when she said that name.

"Natta, you need to calm down. You're scaring us."

"Natasha, I thought your name was Darcy?" Tirana asked.

"That's someone else. I have changed."

"I don't understand."

"Tirana, after I finished talking to Kyra, I went deep inside myself and fought Darcy. As I was fighting she kept saying, 'you'll need me. Together we can take what's ours.' I blasted her with everything I had and she left saying, 'I will return!' I am no longer called the Lady of Darkness, my name is Natasha, Saved by Grace."

When Natasha said those last words, the room brightened up. Natasha was lifted into the air as her witch self. Then an even brighter light consumed her and changed the dark purple into white and wings appeared behind her back. Her hair became lighter with golden streaks.

"Wow, Natta, you got your wings. You're beautiful."

"Thanks, Tira."

Icy woke up with a start, something just happened, light has defeated the darkness.

"Stormy, did you feel that," she asked her sleeply sister, who also woke up.

"Sure did," Stormy replied, "Someone evil just became good."

Icy glared out the window, her hand bulled into a fist.

"Icy, what's wrong?"

"Our beloved sister, Darcy, is no more. Natasha have taken over her body.

"No, that means..."

"Our future plans will fail and now we have to fight Natasha because she is now our new enemy."

"We have to fight our own sister..."

"Didn't you hear me? Darcy is gone and the only way to get her back is by defeating this Natasha," Icy growled the warmth in the air becoming bitterly cold...

Two years later...

"Natta," Tirana called, "Mom, wants you!"

"In a minute," was Natasha answer.

Since Natasha can't grow older, Kyra adopted her in the family. Natasha is now thirty-seven, but still looks young and beautiful because of her powers. So many guys has fallen in love with her, but she tells them that she has no interested in hurting their feelings.

"Yes, mother," Natasha said as she walked into the kitchen.

"I have some bad news," Kyra took a breathe before continuing, "Lady Icy has called and threatened to kill you if you don't meet her at Ghosttown."

"Why?"

"She didn't say, but she sounded pretty angry when she called."

"I knew I would have to face her again. I will go and see her."

"Please be careful, my daughter," Kyra whispered as she hugged Natasha.

"I will," Natasha said then she left the kitchen and went to go pack.

Before Natasha left, Tirana grabbed her sobbing and crying.

"Please, don't leave," Tirana said as she held onto Natasha, "I can't bear to lose a sister."

"I have to go face her, sis. I'll be back, I promise."

She gently pried Tirana's fingers and quickly hug her sister. Leaving her home, she journey into the unknown. She climbed onto the bus that will take her halfway to Ghosttown. On her way, she began to sing:

"Jesus be the centre

Be my source, be my guide

J e s u s

Be the path in my heart

Be the wind in these sails

Be the reason that I live

Jesus, Jesus"

The bus came to a stop in Goldenvalley, Natasha shudered as she remember the battle that took place long ago...

_Flashback_

_"Darcy, we are waiting for your signal," a warrior whispered._

_Darcy nodded her head and the warriors attacked the frightened fairies, slicing them as they please. Some of the Specialists were there and Darcy had fun fliritng and killing them._

_It was a huge battle and so many had died on both sides, but Darcy's team was wining._

_One of Darcy's soldiers brought the leader of the fairies before Darcy and threw her in front._

_"Any last words before I kill you?" Darcy asked, an evil smile spreading across her face._

_"Please, Lady of Darkness, spare me."_

_Darcy laughed and killed the fairy on the spot in front of all the other fairies, threatening them that this will happened if the don't surrender..._

_End of Flashback_

"No, I will not think of the past. My name is now Natasha," she told herself, "not Darcy, the witch of darkness."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was the next day when Natasha finally arrived in Ghosttown. Since she wasn't told where to meet Icy, she kept walking until a famillar voice stopped her.

"Welcome, Natasha," Icy's voice said, "I hope you'd a nice trip."

Natta turned around and saw that Icy was just behind her. She jumped in surprise and shock.

"Oh, did I startle you?" Icy mocked, "I am so sorry."

"What do you want, Icy?"

"I WANT MY SISTER BACK!" Icy yelled as she fired an ice attack at Natasha.

Natasha jumped out of the way in the nick of time and launched her own attack at Icy, making her off balance.

"GIVE ME MY SISTER'S BODY!" Icy yelled again after ten minutes of attacking each other.

"This is my body," Natta yelled back, "Darcy is no longer here."

Natasha felt a huge burst of power flowing through her and she launched the attacked straight at Icy.

"HEAVENLY LIGHT," Natasha shouted then she glowed so brightly that Icy had to cover her eyes.

"I've had enough of you," Icy growed then she blasted Natasha so hard that her body hit the ground with a sickening thump.

Then Icy saw Natasha's body glow again. Natta was lifted into the air and her body separated into two woman. The first one fell down into the middle of the road and the other vanished into thin air.

Icy walked over to where the woman was. Her hair was long, dark brown with golden streaks and she wore dark makeup. Icy gently lifted her up and carried her towards Pale Moon.

In Gardenia, Tirana was walking when Natasha appeared on the ground sleeping.

"Natta!" Tirana cried, "Wake up!"

"Tira, I...came...back," she said softly, "just like...I promised."

"Oh Natta, Praise God you're alive."

Tirana helped Natasha up to her feet and both girls walked towards their house.

"Mom," Tirana called, "Natta's back."

Kyra ran over and hugged her.

"Praise the Lord, my daughter is safely at home."

Tirana noticed that Natasha looked younger than she did before and her hair was much shorter.

"Natta, what happened to you? You're young again."

"My true self is back. This is what I looked like before darkness entered into me."

In Pale Moon, the woman finally woke up. She slowly got out of bed and walked into the living room.

"Good, you're awake," Icy said, "Feel better?"

"I feel drained and tired, but other than that I'm fine," she replied as she ran her fingers through her long hair.

"So, do you remember who you are?"

The woman smirked and her golden eyes sparkled with mischief. She walked over to the window and looked outside, watching the sunset and darkness slowly covered the land. Then she faced Icy and Stormy, her eyes flashing.

"I am Darcy, the Lady of Darkness and nothing will stand in my way."

The End


End file.
